I'm Jealous
by spfly3024
Summary: 'Ada apa eoh? Kau menonton dramaku lagi'/"tidak, aku menonton iklan"/"Kim Jong Woon. Apa yag merasukimu hari ini, eoh?"/WonSung/Yewon/BL/tanpa konflik


_Stop!_

_You're mine!_

_I'm jealous.._

.

_"aku tidak akan memaksamu mencintaiku, karena jika semua cinta keras kepala seperti itu bebarti semua bentuk cinta yang ada di dunia ini adalah palsu. karena itu, kata yang paling waras yang pernah kukatakan adalah, aku mencintaimu.."_ Yesung memutar bola matanya imajinatif ketika pemeran utama pria dari drama yang ia tonton malam itu merayu lawan main yeoja-nya dengan kata-kata manis.

"ck! puas-puaskanlah merayu yeoja itu Choi Siwon!" gumamnya merutuki si pemeran utama yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon, kekasihnya. Meskipun seperti itu, Yesung justru semakin serius mnegikuti alur cerita drama tersebut.

Siwon-nya terlihat serius, tatapan matanya tulus walaupun tak setulus ketika Siwon menatapnya. Pantas saja banyak pujian yang Siwon terima untuk actingnya itu, kekasihnya itu selalu total ketika melakukan tugasnya, meski kadang-kadang totalitas Siwon kerap membuatnya naik pitam. Toh, ia tidak pernah mengatakan kecemburuannya kepada Siwon, Yesung harus profesional dan terlihat dewasa kan? ingat, siapa _hyung_-nya disini! jangan sampai Siwon mengatainya kekanakan. Mau di simpan dimana status _hyung_nya huh? Mmm, meski Siwon sudah tahu tentang Yesung 'luar dalam', ia masih tidak akan membiarkan Siwon meremehkannya.

Dan ini dia, scene yang paling ia benci. Yesung ingin sekali melempar televisi dihadapannya ketika layar LCD itu membiarkannya dengan leluasa melihat scene Siwon mulai mendekat untuk mencium lawan mainnya. Raut Yesung berubah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Melihat tatapan Siwon untuk yeoja itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan itu membuatnya diam seketika. Ketika dua bibir itu bertemu, Yesung ikut menutup matanya, membayangkan Siwon yang menciumnya, bukan yeoja itu. Tepat ketika scene ciuman itu berakhir Yesung membuka matanya.

"_music everything to me. But, you're my coda.."_ Yesung menghela nafas, termenung. Mendengar kalimat itu membuatnya mendadak merasa lemas tanpa sebab. Apa-apaan si Choi kuda itu, kenapa menggunakan kata rayuan miliknya? Ia jadi ingat perbincangannya dengan Siwon beberapa minggu lalu dengan bahasan tak jauh-jauh dari musik dan cinta (*). Si manis melirik tanpa minat kearah ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk. Ia meraih benda hitam itu, menerima panggilannya tanpa repot-repot melihat ID siapa yang memanggil, karena ia 100% yakin, yang memanggilnya adalah Choi Siwon.

_'yeoboseyo..'_ benar kan?

"hmm"

_'ramahlah sedikit sayang.. apa kau tidak merindukanku uh?'_

"tidak"

Yesung bisa mendengar kekasihnya mendesah di sebrang line sana. _'ada apa eoh? kau menonton dramaku lagi?'_ tebakan Siwon tepat sasaran. Siwon memang sudah tahu kebiasaan kekasihnya itu jika tidak sedang bersama, kalau tidak menjadi stalker di dunia maya, Yesung pasti menonton dramanya untuk tetap mengikuti kabar kekasih tampannya itu.

"tidak, aku menonton iklan"

_'sayang.. aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya bukan?'_

"hmm. lagi pula aku tidak punya hak untuk mendapat kejelasan darimu kan?"

_'hyung, aku minta maaf jika aku berlebihan, tapi -'_

"harusnya kau meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahatku. Aku mau tidur, selamat malam"

Bip!

Ponsel itu terlempar ke sudut sofa.

'Itu hanya drama, bodoh! Tapi kenapa aku jadi merasa tak rela begini?'

.

A YeWon Fanfiction

Arika Tooru

.

Ini serius ga jelas banget, hihi

Ff remake dari ff kikuro yang berjudul sama. Udah lama pengen remake sih, tapi baru keinget akhir2 ini.

Karena si-seme(?) sama2 seorang entertainer, *bedanya kalo siwon actor, kalo kise model* jadi tooru mulai niat nge-remake beberapa ff kikuro. Hihi

Semoga suka ya.. ^^

.

HAPPY READING~~

.

Para penggemar yang tadi sudah mulai tenang menonton proses pemotretan Siwon dengan background pantai itu kini kembali riuh. Pasalnya kini sebagian penggemar itu berteriak histeris ketika sebuah mobil yang sangat akrab bagi mereka terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi. mata Siwon menyipit untuk lebih jelas melihat apa penyebab keributan penggemarnya, tapi tak lama obs itu membulat.

"boleh aku istirahat sebentar?" tanyanya kepada sang fotografer yang sudah tahu maksudnya dan di jawab dengan anggukan setuju. Siwon berlari kecil menghampiri mobil - si sumber keributan. Ia melihat namja dengan pakaian casual-nya keluar dari mobil, tak lupa topi plus kaca mata hitam.

Sedikit senyuman dan lambaian tangan Yesung cukup membuat penggemar yang berjubel itu berteriak suka cita. Puas menyapa penggemarnya, ia mengalihkan semua perhatian ke arah namja yang berlari menghampirinya. Yesung berdecak kecil melihat penampilan Siwon yang hanya memakai celana putih pendek dan kemeja toska yang seperti biasa tak terkancing sehingga memamerkan abs sempurnanya. Ia sekilas melirik seorang yeoja yang memperhatikannya dan Siwon yang ia yakini itu adalah model yang dipasangkan dengan kekasihnya untuk pemotretan kali ini.

"aku minta waktumu sebentar" ucap Yesung memulai dengan ekor mata masih melirik yeoja tadi.

Siwon mengikuti kemana arah ekor mata Yesung, ia mendesah. "apa tidak bisa menunggu sampai selesai?"

"ah.. aku mengganggu" gumam Yesung sarkastis membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Siwon.

"ikut aku" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung membuat penggemar yang sibuk mengabadikan moment mereka itu kembali berteriak bising.

.

Siwon membawa Yesung kesebuah lobi, sebenarnya itu ruangan yang memang disediakan untuknya beristirahat. Akhir-akhir ini Yesung sulit diprediksi. Kekasihnya itu hanya akan diam tak mau di ajak bicara jika sudah ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Seperti sekarang, Siwon tidak bisa menebak tujuan Yesung datang kelokasi pemotretannya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus segera disampaikan tanpa bisa ditunda atau sekedar ingin bertemu dengannya? alasan kedua terdengar tidak mungkin. Siwon sudah duduk di sofa tapi kekasihnya itu masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"ada apa? kenapa kemari hmm?"

"kau tidak suka aku kemari?"

"aku tidak bilang seperti itu"

"tapi cara bicaramu mengatakan kau seperti itu" Siwon mengernyit. ada apa dengan kekasihnya? tidak seperti biasanya.

Yesung adalah tipe orang yang dewasa -meski jika sudah bersama Siwon ia akan menjadi sangat kekanakan, apa lagi jika berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Ia kadang tak peduli dan tak mau tahu seputar pekerjaan Siwon namun memahami dilain pihak. Tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah dilihat dari profesi Siwon sebagai seorang aktor sekaligus visual di grupnya itu, terlalu banyak tuntutan ini itu dan harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk sekedar mengerti jika tak saling bertemu atau untuk berbagi perhatian sang kekasih dengan para penggemar. Belum lagi Yesung juga sama-sama entertainer dan mereka berada dalam satu grup yang sama, Yesung sudah hafal diluar kepala apa saja yang harus dan tidak boleh ia lakukan, atau bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Meski hubungannya sudah diendus oleh massa dan semua masih baik-baik saja, tapi ia masih harus berhati-hati, hubungan sesame jenis masih tabu di Negara mereka. Semua memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi keduanya belum tahu hal seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan member lain, Yesung mungkin bisa dikatakan member yang paling mengutamakan kewajiban sebagai seorang penghibur. Tidak secara langsung mungkin, tapi ia selalu mendoktrin hal itu kepada para _dongsaeng_ di grupnya. Jadi, tidak mungkin kan Yesung datang menemuinya hanya karena namja manis itu merindukannya?

"bukan begitu"

"atau kau malu kekasih gay mu ini datang mengunjungimu?"

Sekali lagi Siwon mendesah, Yesung selalu memulai pertengkaran, tapi ini pertama kalinya Yesung mempermasalahkan status mereka. "sayang.. jangan mulai lagi"

Namja manis itu tak menjawab, memilih menghampiri Siwon yang duduk di sofa lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan Siwon terulur, melepas topi dan kacamata Yesung melemparnya entah kemana.

"aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini, tanpa topi dan kaca mata. Jika menurutmu dengan semua barang itu kau terlihat keren, menurutku Yesung yang seperti ini lebih manis. Terlihat apa adanya"

Yesung mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut. "jangan merayuku"

"jadi, apa yang kau mau? kau tak akan kemari jika tidak ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu sayang"

"kau tidak tahu" jawab Yesung menggeleng samar. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon, memeluknya erat, membuat Siwon bisa menghirup aroma vanilla dari perpotongan lehernya.

"aku datang kemari untuk ini" lanjutnya teredam oleh bahu Siwon. Siwon bisa merasakan bibir milik Yesung yang menempel sempurna di lehernya, dan jangan lupakan nafas hangat yang meniup tengkuknya itu membuat bulu-bulu disana berdiri sempurna.

"ye-Yesung.."

Siwon merasakan tangan mungil itu mulai meraba abs-nya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika dengan sengaja Yesung menghisap lehernya, menciumnya seductive hingga turun ke bahu.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan? ahh~" Siwon mendesah, tangan Yesung sudah menjelajah sampai ke pangkal pahanya dan menemukan sesuatu yang berdiri di sana. Yesung tersenyum misterius lalu mulai meremas benda itu dengan gerakan selambat mungkin.

"Yesung hentikan! sshhh.. jangan menggodaku, ak-aku harus selesaikan pemotretan ter -urrmmm" Yesung meng-claim bibirnya. Ia menyeringai mendapati tubuh Siwon sudah basah oleh keringat.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun. kenapa kau marah heum?" bisik Yesung dengan nada menggoda sebelum kembali melahap bibir sexy milik Siwon.

Siwon hanya dapat menikmati setiap sentuhan Yesung, menatap kekasih manisnya itu dengan tatapan frustasi. oh~ demi apa! ia kini tengah dalam proses pemotretan. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika nanti ketika pemotretan kembali dimulai ia keluar dengan keadaan kacau dan tampang mesum.

Jemari mungil nan nakal itu kini memilin puting milik Siwon hingga berwarna kemerahan, mengjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar lalu menghisapnya. "arhh Yesung hentikan! aku bisa kehilangan controlku"

"kehilangan control? kurasa itu menarik" Yesung dengan cepat membuka resleting celana Siwon. tubuh Siwon mengejang saat lagi-lagi jemari Yesung mencekal kejantanannya.

"jangan menggodakuhh~" Siwon melenguh. Yesung semakin gencar menikmati permainannya pada tubuh Siwon yang mati-matian menahan libido-nya agar tak pecah dan membalas permainan Yesung. Siwon sudah tak bisa tahan lagi, bagaimanapun ia masih ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya, ia harus profesional. Tapi, siapa yang bisa melawan pesona seorang Kim Jong Woon? apa lagi dengan permainan nakal si namja manis.

Siwon menyerah, ia mengkup kepala Yesung meraup bibir yang sudah merah itu menghisapnya. Giliran Yesung yang melenguh protes karena permainannya terganggu. Mereka berciuman lama, saling bertukar saliva hingga Yesung mendorong dada Yesung sedikit keras. keduanya saling bertatapan dengan terengah, mengatur nafas yang sudah mereka habiskan ketika berciuman tadi.

"kau gila? kau mau membunuhku?"

"harusnya aku yang mengatakannya! apa kau sudah gila?" mungkin jika ini waktu free Siwon, dengan perlakuan Yesung seperti itu tentu akan membuat Siwon senang setengah mati. Jelas saja, biasanya Yesung yang selalu menolak ajakan Siwon untuk melakukan aktivitas pribadi mereka. Ini kesempatan, tapi sayangnya Siwon tak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Poor Siwon.

"aku hanya membuat tanda kepemilikan untuk kekasihku" jawab Yesung enteng membuat obs Siwon membulat.

"a-apa? kau membuat kissmark?"

"hmm" Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah tak berdosa mengangkat 3 jemarinya sebagai penjelas bahwa ia membuat 3 kissmark di sana.

"ti-tiga? oh~ sayang.. bagaimana jika manager-ku menanyakan soal ini?"

"managermu tahu aku datang kan? aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti"

"ye- oh tuhan~ ini bukan masalah minta maaf sayang.. pemotretanku-" Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia senang? ya. ia kesal? tentu saja.

Membayangkan ia yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tak terkancing lalu melanjutkan pemotretan dengan beberapa kissmark dilehernya saja ia sudah merinding. Bukan tidak suka, kali ini ia dipasangkan dengan model yeoja, ingat? ia hanya tidak mau media mulai membicarakan itu yang pasti ujung-ujungnya nama kekasihnya akan diangkat ke topik mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka salah paham? Bukankah tidak sedikit oknum yang berpikir negatif tentang mereka? Itu tidak lucu, Siwon tidak suka orang-orang yang tak tahu kebenaran berpendapat sesuka mereka, apa lagi jika sudah membicarakan kekasihnya. Tapi Yesung adalah kelemahannya, ia tidak tahu harus seperti dan mengatakan apa sekarang dan akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa mendesah.

"Kim Jong Woon. Apa yang merasuKimu hari ini, huh?"

Namja tampan itu kembali menghela nafas mencoba sabar melihat kekasih manisnya hanya diam menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidangnya. Mereka diam, keduanya sama-sama tidak bersuara, hanya jemari nakal Yesung yang bergerak memilin tepi kemeja yang Siwon kenakan.

"aku cemburu" suara yang tadi hilang itu akhirnya terdengar. Entah kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya melemah, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya dan rasanya sangat nyaman. Ekspresi yang tadi tegang itu kini melembut.

Antara kesal, senang dan ingin tertawa. Hey! ini pertama kalinya Yesung secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia cemburu. Asal tahu saja, jika kasusnya seperti ini, kekasih manisnya itu orang yang keras kepala, benar-benar tipe Tsunsun, hanya mengatakan cinta dan membalas kata-kata manis jika itu hari peruntungan bagi Siwon.

"cemburu?" imbuh Siwon masih tak yakin. Yesung mengangguk, jemarinya merayap sehingga ia bisa menemukan bibir Siwon, mengusapnya, lalu menekan-nekannya.

"waktumu dengan yeoja-yeoja lawan mainmu itu lebih banyak dibanding dengan waktumu bersamaku. Itu tidak adil" Giliran Siwon yang diam, ia hanya menatap Yesung yang belum berani menatap kearahnya.

"kau juga menggunakan kata-kata ketika kau merayuku untuk merayu lawan mainmu di drama. Melihat kau mengatakan kata-kata manis untuknya, ketika kau menatapnya bahkan menciumnya, awalnya aku masih menerima karena aku tahu itu hanya drama. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, lama-lama itu semakin menyebalkan. Kau tahu aku selalu merasa tak nyaman setiap melihat aktingmu dengan yeoja dan aku sangat terganggu" jeda, Yesung mendesah mengingat apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "aku lupa kau tak tahu karena aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun, kan?"

"aku tahu.."

"huh?"

"kubilang aku tahu sayang.. aku selalu tahu kekasihku ini cemburu, karena itu setiap dramaku tayang atau fotoku bersama yeoja sudah beredar aku selalu menghubungimu, karena aku tahu kau itu sensitif. Dan kau perlu beberapa alasan hanya untuk menghubungiku lebih dulu, kekasih Choi Siwon ini mana mungkin menghubungiku hanya karena ia cemburu, dan mana mungkin aku tega melukaimu sayang.."

Pipi Yesung mengembung, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Siwon.

"bicara soal pekerjaan, kau pikir aku tidak cemburu ketika kau di sibukkan dengan KRY huh? kita jadi tak punya waktu, aku sibuk kau juga sibuk di tambah maknae setan tanpa si pawang kelincinya itu yang sudah dipastikan terus menempel padamu."

Mata Yesung berkedip dua kali. Apa yang Siwon katakan memang sepenuhnya benar, tapi selama _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu tak berbuat sesuatu diluar batas, ia pikir itu bukan masalah, dan ia juga tidak tahu jika Siwon juga cemburu karena itu. Setahunya kyuhyun juga _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Siwon, jadi apanya yang salah?

Siwon menunduk sekedar melihat raut Yesung, melihat sikap Yesung yang seperti tak berdosa membuat Siwon meringis. "kau tahu? kau itu jahat Kim Jong Woon!"

"aku? memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Siwon lagi-lagi mendesah, meraih jemari Yesung yang bermain di bibirnya lalu meremasnya kesal. Ia kembali meringis.

"kau menggodaku di saat kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukan apapun!" alis Yesung bertaut, menatap Siwon dengan bola mata yang bergerak kecil karena belum menangkap maksud Siwon.

"aku berniat menjadikanmu menu makan siang jika saja pemotretanku sudah selesai"

"yak! pervert!"

"siapa disini yang memulai eoh?" Yesung sedikit beringsut ketika Siwon menatapnya tak wajar. Serius! tatapan Siwon seperti serigala lapar yang akan melahap mangsanya.

"ta-tapi aku hanya-"

"tidak ada alasan" Siwon meraih tengkuk Yesung lalu melahap bibir kemerahan Yesung yang bisa mengerang. Siwon membimbing kedua tangan Yesung yang tengah memukulinya protes untuk melingkari lehernya sedangkan tangannya sendiri menarik pinggang namja manis itu agar lebih menempel dengan tubuhnya. Ciuman paksa yang kasar dan basah tapi mampu membuat Yesung menyerah dan mulai mengikuti alur permainan Siwon. Erangan Yesung tak ia pedulikan ketika pintu ruangan itu di ketuk oleh sang manager, tapi entah Siwon yang tuli atau memang menulikan diri ia tetap tak terganggu padahal Yesung sudah berusaha mendorong dada Siwon sekuat yang ia bisa. Bukan Siwon namanya jika ia kalah hanya dengan perlawanan seperti itu.

Ketukan pintu semakin lama semakin berisik ditambah dengan teriakan sang manager yang memanggil Choi Siwon. Ciuman itu baru bisa terlepas ketika nafas keduanya menipis. Seperti biasa, yang pertama Siwon lihat setelah melepas ciuman mereka adalah tatapan tajam dari Yesung dengan nafas terengah dan bibirnya yang basah dan bengkak. So damn cute!

"kau selalu kelewatan Choi Siwon!"

"kau tidak punya hak untuk protes hal yang bahkan kau sendiri menyukainya"

"yah!"

"berisik Yesung-ah. kau tak dengar managerku sudah berteriak seperti itu huh?"

"yak! _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar! panggil aku _hyung_!" Siwon mendesah menggosok telinganya lalu mengangkat tubuh Yesung dari pangkuannya mendudukannya di sofa. Biarpun suara baritone itu di juluki 'art of voice', tapi jika ia berteriak tetap saja mengganggu telinga.

"aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu" ucap Siwon menunjuk kissmark karya Yesung, sedangkan si pelaku sedikit menunduk, merasa bersalah mungkin.

"kau harus ku hukum. Karena itu jangan pergi kemanapun sampai pemotretanku selesai, _arrachi_?" Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, "do'akan semoga manager tidak menendangku karena ulah manismu ini. Jika itu memang terjadi, jatahku 3 kali lipat dari biasanya malam ini"

"yak!" pipi Yesung kembali memanas, Siwon menyeringai saat tak sengaja ia melihat rona kemerahan dipipi kekasihnya, tapi itu hanya sekilas karena ia sudah terlanjur berjalan kearah pintu.

"Siwon-ah" panggil Yesung ragu ketika Siwon hendak membuka pintu, Siwon menoleh mendapati Yesung yang berdiri seraya tersenyum lembut.

"cepatlah kembali" ucapnya tulus. "Soal kissmark itu, katakan saja kau punya kekasih yang possesif dan pencemburu yang tidak suka kau dipasangkan dengan yeoja maupun namja manapun" tambahnya blak-blakan dengan wajah merona.

Siwon tertawa, "oh tuhan~ lihat ini. Bagaimana aku tidak tergila-gila padamu eoh? Aku belum membuka pintu, jangan sampai aku mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar dari ruangan ini"

"yah!"

"tetaplah bersikap manis seperti ini sampai aku selesai nanti."

Yesung menggulum tawanya, "hmm.." ia mengangguk. "saranghae"

"aku lebih mencintaimu sayang.. tunggu aku, oke?"

Tak butuh jawaban kedua untuk membuat Siwon mengerti dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Yesung tertawa kecil ketika tersengar samar-samar suara Siwon dan managernya dari luar.

Dia posesif, sensitive dan pencemburu.

Dia sadar itu sekarang. Ia baru bisa menerima setelah ia merasa sangat takut kehilangan, dan hanya Siwon yang bisa membuatnya merasa setakut ini.

Dia tak sebijak dan sedewasa seperti apa yang orang lain lihat dari dia. Yesung memang berusaha setangguh dan setegar mungkin, di depan kamera, di depan keluarganya, di depan member lain, tapi pertahanan itu akan seketika runtuh jika ia sudah dihadapkan dengan Siwon. Jangan kira Siwon tak tahu. Namja Choi itu adalah orang yang tepat jika ingin tahu tentang sosok Yesung yang tertutup. Siwon sudah hafal mati tabiat kekasihnya.

Menurut Siwon, mengerti Yesung itu seperti: kau suka matematika dan kau akan terus mencari hasil dari soal yang kau kerjakan hingga jawabanmu benar-benar tepat. Konkrit, tapi membingungkan. Sulit diprediksi, tak bisa ditebak tapi membuatmu penasaran sehingga menyenangkan untukmu mencari jalan keluarnya. Dan Siwon sangat menyukai matematika yang ada dalam diri Yesung.

Kadang Yesung membenci dirinya sendiri saat kelemahannya keluar begitu saja jika mereka sedang bersama. Ia tahu ia kekanakan, egois, keras kepala, dan tak mau kalah. Yesung tidak tahu mengapa hanya kepada Siwon ia bisa menunjukan kelemahannya. Yesung tak bisa menghindar dari bayangan suatu saat Siwon akan lelah dengan sikapnya dan pergi berpaling. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya putus asa, apa lagi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

Mungkin itu ketika Yesung belum tahu sebesar apa cinta Siwon. Kini ia tahu percis bagaimana Siwon membawakan cinta untuknya, jangankan membayangkan Siwon meninggalkannya, ia yang meninggalkan Siwon saja mungkin kekasihnya itu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu semenakutkan apa jika Siwon sudah benar-benar marah. Mungkin lebih menyeramkan dari ketika Yesung yang emosiaonal itu marah.

Serius! Yesung tidak mau membayangkannya. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri yang begitu dicintai Siwon. ia hanya ingin memperdulikan dirinya dan Siwon saja. Siwon masih akan bisa membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi kepada orang yang sama. Siwon tidak akan membiarkannya terluka. Namja yang didambakan oleh seluruh gadis di dunia, yang sayangnya itu adalah kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

Yesung memang beruntung. Tapi, Yesung tetaplah Yesung yang serakah. Meskipun ia sudah memiliki seluruh hati dan raga Choi Siwon, tetap saja ia tak rela jika harus membaginya walau hanya acting sekalipun. Choi Siwon hanya miliknya seorang.

**FIN~**

.

Tolong jangan timpuk saya T_T

Smut-nya gagal? Oke, ga usah diperjelas, saya tahu. Mohon maaf, saya bukan ahlinya TT TT

(*) Sebenernya ini ada side story-nya, tapi belum tooru remake. Kalo mau baca tooru bisa post entar, tapi kalo engga, ya.. gapapa sih.

Maaf ya.. makin sini makin ga jelas aja ff tooru hihi

Aishiteruyo readers-chan, sayonara~ ^^/


End file.
